Rare Habit
by Seishes
Summary: Tenían sexo a diario pero al parecer en las últimas semanas Sasuke había cogido una extraña manía.


**Habito**

–

–

–

–

_**Sasuke **_era el hombre _perfecto_, casi, solo tomaba en celebraciones, no tenía vicios ni frecuentaba lugares como bares ni discos, eso sí, él es un puto egocéntrico, le encanta la ropa costosa, los coches deportivos, los objetos raros de colección –Tanto que en una parte de la mansión Uchiha creó un salón de piezas de arte que compraba en tiendas de artículos de siglos pasados o museos a los cuales ofrecía grandes cantidades de dinero-, amante del arte tanto como de la acción, el hobby de Sasuke es ir a las salas de tiro y practicar con todas las armas que estuviesen disponibles. Sano, atractivo y adinerado, ese era Sasuke Uchiha. Nadie le conocía un mal hábito, solo pasatiempos. Nadie le conocía malos hábitos excepto _ella, _aunque ese no era un mal habito, era un **extraño **habito.

La conoció en un baile de beneficencia, estaba hermosa y era realmente llamativa, cabello rosado, piel blanca y ojos verdes, muy verdes. Los tacones hacían lucir sus piernas más largas y el hermoso vestido rojo resaltaba su definida y adorable figura, le calculaba un metro sesenta y dos como mucho, lo que perdía en estatura lo ganaba en belleza, esa era la cara más bonita que él había visto. Sin dudarlo se acerco a ella y se presento, casi de inmediato Sakura logro sacarle más palabras de las necesarias, y decidió que debía seguir viéndola, le dio una tarjeta con su número y la mando a investigar con un detective.

Descubrió que era la hija de una diseñadora de ropa y su padre era vicepresidente de una compañía electrónica, eso explicaba porque se encontraba en esa fiesta, estudiaba el penúltimo semestre de medicina y tenía anotados varios cursos extracurriculares, como fotografía y modelaje -Y como no, si era una muñeca-. Pasaron casi diez días y ella no le había llamado, y tampoco le había escrito, así que decidió dar el primer paso y fue directamente al apartamento donde ella vivía –La dirección sacada de la información que había mandado a investigar-. La cara que ella mostró fue un poema pero de inmediato se compuso y le permitió entrar, el lugar era realmente acogedor, moderno pero también expedía un aire hogareño. Hablaron por mucho rato, ella le preparo café amargo y para sí misma un batido de limón nunca se había reído tanto –Ese día dejo a cargo a su hermano Itachi de las reuniones-, después ellos empezaron a verse seguidamente, y Sakura se convirtió en la cosa más fascinante para él. Un año después empezaron a salir. Y actualmente él la había convencido de vivir juntos. Tenían sexo a diario pero al parecer en las últimas semanas Sasuke había cogido una extraña manía.

–S-Sasuke aquí no… -La voz dulce de la pelirosa salió entrecortada y apresada en jadeos-

Ambos se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la empresa internacional Uchiha, ella apresada contra el _Aston Martin_ plateado de Sasuke. Era la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría del personal se había ido a comer.

Las manos de él estaban ocupadas bajando el cierre del bonito vestido que ella se había puesto para ir a visitarlo, la muy atrevida no había llevado sujetador.

–No te pusiste el sujetador con toda la intención, pequeña pervertida –Fue lo que le susurro al oído haciéndola jadear. Su boca bajo hasta sus pechos y empezó a succionar como lo haría un recién nacido.

Ese era el habito del que hablábamos, desde hacía un par de semanas Sasuke no podía estar con Sakura sin _chuparle_ o tocarle los pechos hasta que ella se corriera, los bonitos y redondos pechos adornados por esos pezones rosas. Él siempre le había expresado que esa era su parte favorita de su anatomía después de su rostro. Pero últimamente lo llevaba al extremo. Esa era una parte muy sensible para ella, se marcaban con facilidad por la delicadeza y blancura de su piel, y cuando Sasuke terminaba de _mamar _–Lo cual solo ocurría cuando ella se _iba_- le pesaban un poco y sus pequeños piquitos quedaban un poco rojizos.

– ¡A-ah ah! ¡Sasuke…! –Y allí terminaba su sesión del estacionamiento. El Uchiha le reacomodo el vestido, le beso la boca entreabierta de manera suave y luego entraron al auto. Ese día tenía la tarde libre –Domingo-

Sasuke la llevo a un restaurant no muy lejos de la zona residencial donde ellos Vivian, ella pidió mariscos y Sasuke res. Ambos comieron, ella le conto sobre su día y las chorradas que hacían sus amigas. Él se limito a escucharla y luego fue su turno de hablarle sobre su día. Sakura tenía 23 y cumpliría los 24 la semana próxima. Sasuke tenía 26 y cumpliría los 27. Tenía un máster en administración de empresas, un diploma en economía y otro en contaduría. Decidió especializarse para guiar la empresa familiar, y el dinero no paraba de llover gracias a él y su hermano Itachi que tenía los 32 años. Al terminar dejo el dinero en la cartilla de la cuenta y salieron tomados de la mano bajo la mirada de las odiosas féminas.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sasuke entro primero y cuando Sakura cerró la puerta, la apreso antes de que se diera la vuelta. Sus manos grandes y varoniles se dirigieron directamente a los ya sensibles senos, masajeándolos con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria y con los dientes empezó a bajar la cremallera del vestido de la pelirosa, cuando la tuvo semidesnuda una de sus manos se dirigió hasta la intimidad de ella, tanteando su humedad. Sin darle la vuelta él empezó a dar pasos hacía el elegante sofá de cuero blanco –Ellos conocían mejor que sus palmas ese lugar-. La sentó sobre su regazo dejándola aun de espaldas. La mano que estaba en su coño regreso azotando su pezón izquierdo.

–Termina de sacarte el vestido –Murmuro contra su cuello y soltando sus bonitos rizos –hechos- que estaban apresados en una cola alta.

Ella hizo lo que él pidió y solo quedo en ropa interior, con unas bonitas bragas de encajes rosas y amarillos fluorescentes –Si, era un tanto escandalosa-, no supo en qué momento Sasuke había liberado su_ armamento_, pero ya lo sentía rozando su trasero, firme, duro y caliente. Sabía que él solo se había bajado el pantalón hasta las rodillas por su _urgencia_. De un solo movimiento la había colocado _en cuatro _aparto su ropa interior –No se la quito- y la penetro de golpe, llenándola completamente. Apretó sus pechos con fuerza y frunció los pezones mientras se la cogía con fuerza. Por pura morbosidad ella bajo la mirada a la unión de sus cuerpos y vio el gran pene de su novio entrando y saliendo de ella. Un fuerte grito dio por entendido que ella había llegado, Sasuke siguió dándole hasta que él también se corrió dentro de ella. Se recupero antes, se subió el pantalón –más no lo abrocho- y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su recamara –De ambos-.

Sakura aun estaba jadeando, él se saco completamente los pantalones y se acostó a su lado, la tomo de las axilas y coloco los senos de ella a la altura de su boca, primero chupo el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Sakura solo gemía exhausta, y llego un nuevo orgasmo.

–Eh… Sasuke ¿Porqué de repente te gusta tanto… chuparme los pechos? -Ella estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo, pero de verdad tenía curiosidad por ese repentino interés.

– ¿Hum? Que pregunta tan extraña Sakura

– ¡Tú eres el extraño! ¿Me lo dirás?

–Sera mi único secreto hacía ti –fue lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa- admite que te pone cachonda, pervertida, te corres más rápido cuando voy primero por tus tetas –Sin dudar para nada le paso la lengua a uno de los botoncitos, haciendo que se tensasen- Y me gusta como saben. No quiero más quejas, prometo decirte otro día.

_Y el día de revelar el secreto llego…_

¡Tú! ¡Eres un pervertido idiota como se te ocurre hacerlo por esa razón! –El grito de Sakura casi lo deja sordo, y estaba tan roja como los tomates que tanto adoraba, aun así no pudo reprimir una risita-

–

–

–

–

–

–

**End.**

* * *

No sé de donde coños saque esta idea, pero salió y ya xD no estoy loca lol. Bueno muchas gracias a los que han comentado mis historias, con respecto a la más reciente _Iniciativa, _estoy pensando un poco en cómo hacer la segunda parte, ya la tenía pensada, pero la cosa se pone difícil con Sasuke tan malote hahaha muchas me han pedido que Sakura se vengue y cosas así, pero recuerden que Sasuke es muy cruel, así que si Sakura se venga me vere obligada a que Sasuke sea malo xDD así que debo pensarlo muy muy bien. Bueno, les quiero decir el motivo por el cual no respondo los reviews. No es por que no quiera en realidad se los agradezco muchísimo!, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo así responderé los de iniciativa en la segunda parte :D

Espero que este raro one shot no les haya parecido tan raro xD solo quise hacer algo distinto. Con respecto a que muchas personas me han pedido una historia más larga… Bueno he tenido varias ideas, pero ninguna concreta, si decido subir una historia larga lo sabran ;)

Gracias de nuevo, y hasta luego! Muah :DD

**Nota: Esta historia la habia subido con anterioridad, pero me vi obligada a borrarla por una razón bastante personal. La re-subi luego de algunos arreglos.**


End file.
